She, Of Silver And Gold
by AMs-han
Summary: He's a very logical person, you see. He's also a very confused one. Thank you. Because he's also a rather polite person.


I got a little pretty with words - wanted to see my limits of description. I was also inspired by the personal need to make a more "simple" fic. Then I ended up with...this. The writing is a bit jarring, I'll admit. It's writing it from a thought process view, so it turned out that way. I'm not saying anyone should forgive me - not justifying it - but just saying.

_**(Sum)Mary-chan:**_ He's a very logical person, you see. He's also a very confused one. Thank you. (Because he's also a rather polite person.)

**Notice:**  
**1)** First season/arc. Mamoru-kun knows Usa-chan's Sailormoon - following Rei-chan's debut chapter.

----------------------------------------------**  
SHE, OF SILVER AND GOLD**

**BY: AMI-CHAN**  
----------------------------------------------

He sometimes likes to think of her hair as the effulgent sun embodied. Shining, radiant, and almost ridiculously enchanting.

(He catches himself looking at it/her - and he's not sure how that happened, when he's usually/supposedtobe enchanted by his Haruki Murakami book.)

He sometimes likes to think of her hair as the candescent moon incarnate. He imagines that she, or someone, took a couple of pearls and crushed them into small little fragments, embroidering them into her hair like some strange and fantastic puzzle. He thinks that's the only possibility that he can find to explain how her hair is so damn _silver_.

(He gets that he's not making any sense. But logical or not, the truth is that nothing is logical when it comes to her. And that screws him up even _more_. Because everything should and can be explained by some form of logic. Science. Math. _Something._

Her? A blank.

Did he mention that that screws him all up? Down? Sideways?)

He doesn't understand how or why her hair is simultaneously golden _and_ silver. It's improbable. Impossible. Illogical. Remarkably unlikely.

It's not just her hair colors that provoke his curiosity. It's how unnatural the colors are, yet completely natural. It's how the colors are so appropriate, so completely suitable to her personality.

He sometimes doesn't understand how she can be so bright of a girl. So young, so energetic, so bubbly. And other times, he can completely see why she is the way she is. (She's like that and _he's_ the enigmatic one? And yeah - he's heard the rumors. It's hard not to, when girls are chattering right next to you as you're studying for the next exam.) He likes her enthusiasm for everything and anything. Her happy ways are far too sincere and earnest to ignore. The purity and innocence of her nature is utterly endearing. Her strength charms him completely.

And she has no idea.

Well. He has no idea either. Because he has met other girls, the majority of them through the love letters he receives in his locker, and others from his own apartment building.

("I see no one cooks for you, Chiba-kun. I made too much for dinner - here. Would you like some company?" He always politely declines on these Tuesdays - "It's alright, you needn't do this so much, Yuriko-san. I cook for myself, you see. Thank you." Thursdays are the day he takes the letters - the ones without meeting times in his homeroom, the rooftop, or behind the pool building - attached and returns them with the same kind frankness.)

He's had his fair share of love-sick fangirls (and a few fanboys) follow him to the Crown - though, again, for the purpose of giving him their love letters. He's even had the school nurse - in her mid-twenties - flirt with him a little (this was when before he could heal himself, of course.)

They are just as sweet and kind as she is...well, depending on whom you were referring to. To be honest - he can see himself being attracted to most of the females. He can see Asami-san's soft beauty and her smooth movements in her kimono, serving traditional tea in the evening. He can see himself being amused with Eri-san's antics, enjoying her company as they sit in a cafe. He can see Hina-san sitting beside him as they're listening to the melodic waves from Kaioh Michiru's violin.

Naturally then, he has no idea why it's _her_, and only her, that has captivated him.

He once understood that his heart was immobile - in that romance, affection, were never on his mind. It was improbable, impossible, illogical, and remarkably unlikely should he ever feel for the opposite sex. And this girl completely rewrote his heart - however corny that was.

A new story for him - and here he thought college in the next two years was the big catalyst for change. (Other than this roundabout way of wandering the nights and saving said girl.)

------------------------------------------------------------  
And there we have it. Made quite a trip, this fic. Now it's in your heads.

As for future fics? I'm not sure. For anyone who still has us on alerts, they know I'm not the most consistent writer and Amie-chan usually co-writes. I'm contemplating right now whether or not I should continue with this one huge convoluted project of mine, so...there's that.

ALICIA BLADE! HER FANFIC. WITH LILLIE BELL. AND KAITLYN FALL? MADE. OF. AWESOME.

*bows*

**Muchos Cookies (that are mine!),**  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N


End file.
